Maître Panda perd ses mots
by Empty Corpse
Summary: Maître Panda aime ses chansons et il aime les écrire, mais voilà : il n'y arrive plus. Accompagné de 'Je Perds Mes Mots" de Mr Yéyé, il résoudra son problème avec sa famille !


**Bonjour, bonsoir !  
**

 **Cette fois c'est Maître Panda qui vivra quelques moments sur Je Perds Mes Mots de Mr Yéyé**

 **Encore une fois à part l'idée de réunir les deux univers et l'histoire créée autour rien n'est à moi**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Woooh j'écris du vide, Pourtant les vers défilent,  
Mais ne parlent pas, Ce n'est plus moi qui en décide,**_

Maître Panda était excédé, voilà trois jours qu'il bûchait sur son prochain Instant Panda et toujours rien. Aucune ligne. Pas un mot. Une méchante angoisse de la page blanche qu'il n'arrivait pas à surmonter, sa muse ayant visiblement décidé de prendre des vacances séparées. Et évidemment un rien l'irritait : s'il ne réussissait pas à produire sa chanson, Mathieu allait très certainement le virer, le remplacer à son tour… En tout cas il devrait trouver une excuse pour justifier l'absence d'instant panda, devant très certainement faire une entorse dans son scénario. Une impression horrible lui vint, quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de hurler : l'impression de ne pas décider. Ce n'était plus de son ressort.

Énervé de n'avoir trouvé encore aucune idée, il balança violemment son stylo à travers la pièce, attirant l'attention de Mathieu qui entra dans la chambre pour voir ce qui avait provoqué tout ce bruit.

 _ **Je parle encore en vain, Ma plume est à court d'encre,  
Sur le fond et la forme, Tout ceci a un goût de cendres !**_

"Ça va pas mec ? C'était quoi ce bruit ?

— J'y arrive pas Mathieu… J'y arrive tout simplement pas… Pourtant ça fait trois jours que j'essaie, je te le jure, mais j'ai toujours rien écrit…"

Le vidéaste lui lança un regard compréhensif :

"T'en fais pas mon gars, on tourne ta partie que dans deux semaines, t'as le temps, va prendre un peu l'air ça te fera du bien et qui sait, Paris te donnera peut-être l'inspiration que ta chambre refuse de te donner"

Il lança un clin d'œil complice avant de quitter la chambre en chantonnant "Rock and roll baby…" Mathieu avait parfaitement confiance en Maître Panda, l'ursidé avait déjà écrit beaucoup de très bon textes et il n'y avait pas de raison pour que soudainement ça n'aille plus du tout, au point de ne même pas écrire deux lignes.

Le chanteur soupira en ramassant son stylographe. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Jetant un regard déconfit à la poubelle qui débordait de papiers froissés contenant les vaines esquisses, les préludes vomitifs de chansons qu'il avait tenté d'écrire. Absolument rien n'allait, que ce soit le fond ou la forme. Il n'arrivait absolument pas à faire passer son message, tout ce qu'il avait entreprit s'était révélé vain.

 _ **Je perds, mes mots !  
Et mes mots me perdent...**_

Il avait pourtant du talent ! C'était indéniable ! Et les mots lui venaient si facilement d'habitude… Pourquoi diable cette feuille ne se remplissait-elle pas ?

Il ne savait même plus par où commencer… Fallait-il être sarcastique ? Violent ? Trolleur ? Pouvait-il vraiment se moquer ? Jusqu'à quel point ? Insulter ? Était-il en droit de critiquer à ce point ?

C'était comme s'il réapprenait à composer, il ne savait pas comment commencer, comment présenter son sujet, sous quel angle le prendre pour accrocher le plus de monde possible tout en gardant à l'œil ses revendications par rapport à la vidéo traitée. Comment savoir s'il restait dans le thème ? Personne n'était à l'abri d'un hors sujet… Il froissa de nouveau une feuille sur laquelle il avait commencé à jeter quelques phrases qui, après relecture, ne correspondaient pas du tout à ses attentes…

Sa chambre lui paraissait soudain étroite. Très étroite. Il se leva et parti marcher un peu dans la rue comme le lui avait conseillé son créateur.

 _ **Tentatives infructueuses, De faire sonner du bruit,  
Mais procrastination, Se retrouve toujours aujourd'hui...**_

Le calme d'un parc avait fait s'arrêter Maître Panda sur un banc. Armé de son calepin et d'un crayon, il continuait à esquisser, alignant sans relâche des lettres, pour former des mots, pour former des phrases dans l'espoir de finir par former une chanson… mais rien. Toutes ses tentatives étaient infructueuses. Il avait essayé de composer d'abord la musique, dans l'espoir d'avoir quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, un air sur lequel poser des paroles mais rien non plus. Que ce soit la musique comme la chanson absolument rien ne venait.

Ce banc, il y revenait chaque jour depuis que Mathieu lui avait conseillé de sortir pour trouver l'inspiration. Après tout, il avait deux semaines pour écrire, il pouvait bien en passer une à observer la nature en rêvassant un peu…

Cela faisait donc une semaine et demi qu'il procrastinait, remettant au lendemain l'écriture de sa chanson. Au début il s'était senti coupable de profiter ainsi alors qu'il devrait être en train de bosser, de préparer sa chanson. Bordel il aurait dû être en train de s'investir pour l'émission autant que le faisait le Prof ! Mais non, au final il avait fini par ne plus rien en avoir à faire de sa culpabilité, il lui restait encore trois jours et, accessoirement, deux nuits pour finir sa chanson. Enfin à vrai dire ''pour commencer sa chanson'' serait plus exacte.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, il le sorti en prenant de soin de toujours cacher le logo de la marque de son cellulaire, appliquant le ''no Smartphone'' le plus souvent possible.

"Oui Mathieu ?

— Mec j'ai une super nouvelle ! Comme le tournage s'est mieux passé que d'habitude on peut commencer ton tournage demain après-midi !"

L'ursidé accueilli la nouvelle comme il aurait accueilli un coup de masse sur la tête. Il était sonné. Il avait très exactement une après-midi et une nuit pour produire cette foutue chanson.

"Génial ! S'exclama-t-il pour donner le change. C'est super ça !

— À tout à l'heure mon gars, j'espère que tu as fini ta chanson !"

Il rit et raccrocha. Il avait l'air d'avoir tellement confiance en son chanteur.

Le Maître se senti défaillir. Un jour et une nuit. Top chrono. Finalement ses procrastinations l'avaient rattrapées, et si sa muse continuait à lui jouer de sales tours il ne pourrait pas livrer sa chanson dans les nouveaux délais qui lui avaient été accordés. S'il y avait bien une chose que le chanteur redoutait par-dessus tout, c'était de connaitre le même sort que celui de son prédécesseur : être remplacé. Remplacé parce que ça ne fonctionnait plus. Parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à suivre la distance. Était-ce pour cela que le Prof avait été viré ? Peut-être qu'il n'arrivait plus à trouver de réponses satisfaisantes aux questions ? Peut-être que sa muse… L'avait abandonné… ?

 _ **Mon corps n'est qu'une vieille enveloppe vide,  
Je n'ai plus les mots, non, je n'ai plus les mots,  
Où es-tu, chaleur rassurante dans la poitrine,  
Inspiration muette, non, je n'ai plus les mots !**_

Le chanteur était rentré en quatrième vitesse, rejoignant son bureau et ses montagnes de feuilles froissées, rejoignant le froid de sa grotte qui le saisissait après la chaleur de son banc du parc au soleil. De nouveau, il posa la pointe de son stylo sur le papier blanc et réfléchi. La vidéo qu'il devait traiter tournait en boucle sur son écran mais rien ne lui venait. Son corps lui semblait n'être rien, il avait l'impression d'être vide sans la petite étincelle dans son cœur que lui donnait la joie d'une chanson écrite en toute facilité.

Une, deux, trois nouvelles feuilles gâchées. Maître Panda soupira encore plus fort que d'habitude.

Que dirait Mathieu s'il lui demandait un temps supplémentaire ? Que dirait Mathieu s'il n'arrivait tout simplement plus à produire de chansons ? Qu'allait-il devenir ?

Une larme perla sur sa feuille, faisant couler l'encre de la seule phrase qu'il avait écrite, phrase qui, une fois encore, ne lui convenait pas du tout. Sa propre inspiration refusait de lui venir en aide, elle se taisait, tout simplement. Il ne lui restait plus rien, il n'avait pas la moindre idée. Le chanteur se saisit de son téléphone, connecta ses écouteurs et s'allongea sur son lit, écoutant divers morceaux dans l'ultime espoir que de bons textes écrits par d'autres lui donnerait l'inspiration pour faire un bon texte pour Mathieu.

Une, deux, Trois heures de perdues. Toujours pas d'inspiration et un début de dépression en vue.

Toujours sur son lit, Maître Panda entendait les chansons sans vraiment les écouter, des larmes coulant lentement de ses yeux pour tomber sur son oreiller.

"Je sais pas… Je sais pas du tout… Pourquoi…" murmura-t-il.

Il avait réfléchi, envisagé tous les angles d'approche, toutes les possibilités ! Mélodiquement parlant il était passé par tous les styles, du classique au reggae en passant par le rock, la pop et même le R'n'B !

L'homme au kigurumi ne savait plus s'il méritait vraiment son titre de "Maître", il s'en voulait cruellement d'avoir passé tellement de temps sur ce putain de banc à rêvasser, maintenant c'était toute sa carrière qui reposait sur la nuit qui venait et bien sûr s'il n'avait rien réussi à produire en plus d'une semaine, ça ne serait pas une nuit de plus qui y changerait grand-chose…

 _ **En pleine remise en question, Un regard en arrière,  
Mon passé est empli de textes, Dont certains je suis fier...**_

Nostalgique, il s'empara de son ordinateur et relança ses "Instant Panda". Ses textes lui paraissaient tellement biens maintenant qu'il n'arrivait plus à en produire… Apparemment c'était toujours lorsque l'on perdait une capacité que l'on se rendait compte de sa valeur. Il s'était amusé en écrivant "Danse panda", il s'était surpassé pour composer son "Epic Rap Battle" contre Mathieu mais surtout ce qu'il avait adoré, c'était mettre au point "Pleure pas" qui était l'un de ses textes dont il était le plus fier.

Mais à présent il n'était plus sûr de rien. Méritait-il les louanges que lui adressaient les fans ?

Retour au bureau, nouvelles feuilles froissées, nouvelles tentatives. Des bruits venaient de la chambre du Patron : Tatiana était venue passer la soirée avec lui.

L'ursidé noircissait des pages, encore et encore, essayant d'atteindre son but, essayant de produire cette chanson tout en programmant son logiciel musical qui lui servait à créer les instrus de ses chansons. Sans prendre la peine de relire il partit se coucher, priant pour ne pas se réveiller, pour n'avoir jamais à donner une chanson qu'il n'avait pas aimé écrire à Mathieu, pour n'avoir pas à chanter ces paroles avortées qu'il aurait voulu oublier.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire…"

Il n'avait heureusement pas eu le temps de trop se lamenter, la fatigue l'avait terrassé et il s'était endormi.

...

"Debout Maître, on tourne ! Il est 10h !"

Le panda se frotta les yeux, brossa de la main son pelage et sorti de son lit. Il avait écrit les paroles sans se relire, il avait composé la musique sans la réécouter : il ne se souvenait absolument pas de ce qu'il avait créé.

Chancelant, il s'installa à son bureau et commença sa relecture, modifiant ce qui pouvait l'être pour donner un sens aux phrases qui noircissaient sa feuille. Il se munit de son casque et réarrangea la mélodie légèrement rock qu'il avait composée. Au final ça donnait quelque chose que le panda lui-même qualifiait de "moyen moins". Sous-entendu : "Comment ai-je pu oser produire un truc pareil ?!".

 _ **L'angoisse de la page blanche, En gros manque d'inspiration,  
Ou celle de la page noire, Au contenu nauséabond...**_

Le chanteur se présenta finalement à Mathieu avec sa maquette, plus angoissé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Même son tout premier Instant Panda avait été pour lui une meilleure réussite que ce qu'il était sur le point de donner à son créateur !

"Panda… C'est vraiment ça ton Instant Panda ?

— Je suis désolé Mathieu… J'ai… J'ai travaillé dessus pendant tout le temps qui m'a été donné mais… Je… Je sais pas, j'ai rien pu produire. Alors j'ai écrit ça cette nuit et j'ai composé la musique en même temps… Je suis vraiment désolé…"

Honteux, le maître baissa la tête, il s'attendait presque à ce que Mathieu le frappe tellement lui-même avait honte de ce qu'il venait de produire.

Mathieu soupira. Il quitta la pièce un moment et revint après avoir parlé au téléphone. L'ursidé était presque certain que son créateur allait le vendre à un zoo ou quelque chose comme ça. Après tout, s'il ne pouvait plus écrire, il ne servait à rien. Il aurait la même destiné que le Prof. Et il l'aurait mérité.

"Bon, viens, je vais réunir tout le monde au salon je crois qu'il est temps que je fasse ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis un moment."

Ça y était, il allait annoncer qu'il allait le virer, il en était certain.

"Les mecs il faut que je réagisse là. Patron, t'es pas allé à la Fistinière depuis très longtemps, Geek, tu joues plus au PC jusqu'à des heures pas possibles, Hippie, depuis quand tu ne fumes pas dès le réveil ?! Panda, je suis désolé mais tu n'as jamais rien écrit d'aussi mauvais. Les mecs… On se casse ! J'annule l'Instant Panda de cet épisode, je mettrais un message à la place, il est temps de prendre des vacances ! Faites vos valises on part demain !"

Tout le monde avait eu l'air choqué. Même Maître Panda qui n'était pas conscient que ce qu'il ressentait toute sa famille le ressentait : c'était une fatigue générale.

En partant vers sa chambre pour faire sa valise, il chantonna un air qu'il avait vaguement entendu une fois sur Youtube :

" _ **Je perds… Mes mots…**_ "

* * *

 **Mes amis c'est fini,**

 **Les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Empty'**


End file.
